When ordering a computer system from a supplier or manufacturer, a user (e.g., an individual or business concern) is usually presented with a number of configuration options. The configuration options include the choice of a number of software packages that may be installed on the computer system. These software packages typically have certain base content (e.g., an operating system and certain basic applications), and certain optional content (e.g., programs that define the package). Certain software packages may be bundled with certain hardware configurations, on the assumption that a computer system having hardware typically required in a business environment will require business software, whereas a computer system having a hardware configuration more suitable for home use or will typically require other applications.
Following the purchase of a computer system, should a user wish to install further applications, these are usually not purchased from the supplier of the computer system, but from a software vendor. Software applications purchased subsequent to the initial purchase of the computer system must then be installed in the computer system, which may be a time consuming process or even beyond the technical abilities of a user of the computer system for computer users. Within large organizations, technical support is usually available to perform the installation, or at least to assist therein. However, for the home user, or in small and medium size organizations, such technical support may not be available, and the user may be required to install the application without support. Should problems be encountered with the installation, the user may have to consult an outside technical support operation for assistance that may be costly and time consuming.